


暗游（四）

by Xufengyang



Category: Arjuna × Karna, fgo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xufengyang/pseuds/Xufengyang





	暗游（四）

暗游

四（上）

外面下起了雨，迦尔纳把车棚关上了，驱车去复查，阿周那非要跟着去，但迦尔纳并不在乎，检查结果出来了，胚胎果然已经消失了。  
罗曼医生一脸难言之隐的样子，再次向他道了歉，并且会写好报告去应付大老板那边。  
“唉，就说是魔术回路本能的自保所以反噬了胚胎吧，虽然迦尔纳的血种是很优秀，但那毕竟是真祖的胚胎啊。老实说，我是非常反对这种不人道行为的，假如是血种更普通的孕体，那就一定会被真祖的胚胎直接当成养料吞噬掉的。”  
“也就是说……我和迦尔纳的胚胎，”阿周那这才发现了这个问题，“是你亲手合成的？”  
“嘿嘿……不然，光凭迦尔纳自身，也很难跟真祖的胚胎抗衡，但是你们二位的血种都很优秀，合成的胚胎几乎跟真祖的胚胎势均力敌呀。”罗曼挠了挠头，亏心一笑。  
“嗯……？那个真的是真祖吗……”阿周那思忖着，一时也不知道怎样才好，把跟自己有血缘关系的胚胎当成了对抗外敌的工具，这令他心情复杂。  
迦尔纳看出了他的纠结，但他现在也无暇顾及那么多，大老板肯定还要叫他去一趟，即便有医生开出来的报告，这件事，大老板也不会那么轻易就让他捱过去。  
不到下夜，他就被叫到了在大老板的办公间，他进去之后，瞥了一眼挂在墙上的全家福，在大老板和真祖公主的中间，两人一起抱着一个小孩，但谁也没见过那个孩子，据说是夭折了。  
大老板没有说话，连报告都没有开封，就放在桌边。  
“大老板”这个显得粗俗的称谓，也是他让下属们这样称呼他的，似乎是因为不太喜欢“大公”的高高在上感，那会让他联想起古板、严苛又冷血的祖辈。  
就像在等迦尔纳说点什么，但偏偏迦尔纳也没准备说什么。  
“身体不要紧吧？”最后，大老板还是妥协般地先开口了，与他的行事作风截然相反的是，他的音容笑貌都极其温柔。  
“不足挂齿。”相比之下，反倒是迦尔纳更“高冷”了一些。  
“抱歉让你淌这趟浑水，一切只是为了我一时的私心，唉，可能我还是老了吧。”大老板顶着他那张足以倾倒众生的脸，惆怅地来回踱步，据说唯一一个在颜值上胜他一筹的人，就是他那早就撒手人寰的弟弟，那位还有一个“美人公”的名号来着。  
“不过，你的带薪休假还作数，既然我已经说了，就不会食言。哎呀，要不你就趁此机会生个孩子吧，跟马嘶？或者你喜欢女人的话，我这边也有的是，吉娜可不行，你们都是O，还是女性A更靠谱呀。如果你生了孩子的话，到时候我一定会认他作义子哦。”大老板笑得眯起了眼，索性走过去，拨弄了一下他的发丝，“你在留头发吗？居然是为了我随口一说的事啊，不过我很高兴，长发是O的标志，但我留长发是为了爱妻，虽然我是A，呵呵。”  
这时，一个人推门而入，甚至连招呼都不打，便直说：“喂，职场潜规则可不太好啊？”  
“就算是我的老友，也希望你能先知会我一声，达芬奇亲。然后呢？”  
“也没什么，就是想来问问你，月芯陨石的碎块你还要不要了？不要我就……”  
“你这说得哪里的话，这么见外。”大老板有些凄凉地蹙眉。  
“哦，那你可要赶在我的鬣狗把那些碎渣全都搜刮干净之前啊，弗尔维吉，”达芬奇转过身就要离开，临出门前还是留下了后半句，“因为——她可是连吸血鬼的骨头都能嚼碎了咽下去的鬣狗哦。”  
她前脚刚走，大老板后脚就在迦尔纳面前乞怜说：“你都听到了吧，迦尔纳？怎么样，说句话吧，还在生我的气吗？”  
“……并没有。”  
“我知道，我不该自作主张让卡多克给你喝我的血，但那是经过淡化处理的，所以你喝下去也没被当场烧断肠子，你也还是你，没有变成我的死徒。”  
“需要我怎么做？”  
“爽快！只需要——”大老板凑到了他眼前，突然用餐刀在他的额头上划出一道血口，动作优雅而利落。  
因为一直被倒吊着，血液很快就注满了一个小圣杯。  
迦尔纳这才身退，还是一副神清气爽的模样，与其说是他毫不在意，倒不如说他是对于压力的感知过于迟钝。不过，一回到家就因为暂时的头晕而倒在了客厅的沙发床上，脑中还计划着准备工作，他只有两天的时间。  
等阿周那带着玛修打开家门时，就看到了趴在沙发床上睡着的迦尔纳。  
“哎？这样真的可以吗？”玛修小声问道，因为下雨，节目组决定将泳装一期活动的尾声部分以突击家访&二期预告的形式作结，而她和夏日玉藻就是这次的场外家访主持人。  
“当然可以，既然穆吉克所长的请求。”阿周那不由分说，抽掉了迦尔纳枕在脸下的抱枕。  
不过，迦尔纳并没有如愿砸脸，反而就势翻过身来，枕在了另一旁的枕头上，睡眼朦胧地看着他。  
这家伙的信息素中散发着威胁的气息，阿周那感受到了，如果自己再扰乱他的睡眠，多半会被他下意识用眼炮轰走。  
“哎呀，迦尔纳醒来了呢，那么开始吧。”玉藻却顺理成章似的主持起来了，她拿出了任务清单，“让我看看这次的题目是——呀，光是看题目就让我灵敏地嗅到了火药味～挑战对方的底线，让对方发火，先发火的人就输了哦。”  
“这还不简单吗？说说那件事吧，迦尔纳。”阿周那终于忍不住露出了坏笑，虽然他坐在了迦尔纳面前，看似一副要与他“谈心”的样子，“我们都是从小就到处旅行，过着流浪的生活，直到有一天，迦勒底收留了我们。但是，你这家伙为什么偏偏在迦勒底被大老板收购的时候就跳槽到他那边去了？你当时就那么需要那个新晋培训生的名额吗？”  
“这关乎我签约后的保密协议，所以我没必要回答。”迦尔纳突然坐起来，认真地用食指封住了他的嘴，脸上挑衅般地露出了神秘兮兮的笑意，“不要试图谈论你不该说的事。”  
除了这番对话，两人之间还有任何人都无法涉入的信息素交流，阿周那感受到了平和的威胁与安抚，而非愤怒，就不由得悻悻起来。  
“那么，该我了吧。”迦尔纳盘起腿来，看起来很开心的样子，对着阿周那笑得眯起眼来，“虽然只是嘴上一提，我可以窥探你的深层梦境吗？”  
后半句他却没再说下去，深层梦境里会展现心像，其实他早就看透了其中的秘密，只是一直没有说出来过，因为那是阿周那不想被人挖掘到的黑影。  
“阿、阿周那先生？”玛修察觉到了异样，“阿周那先生沉默了，然后笑着抬起了左手——我觉得我和玉藻小姐还是都加个盾比较好。”  
“我说了，这只是嘴上一提，不用那么紧张。”迦尔纳一只手放在了他的左手上，按下了蓝焰。  
“重点难道不是迦尔纳如何探索阿周那的梦境吗？”玉藻却不慌不忙地抓住了华点。  
“诶？”玛修却懵了一下，随即反应过来了，“啊！”  
连通共同梦境的前提是双方有频繁而密切的信息素交流，虽然这种交流不一定要通过doi来达成，但通常是需要双方能做到有效的长期接触才能点亮这项潜能，而如何才叫有效，则因个体而异。可以说，信息素交流是亚种是第二交流方式，但却很难普遍达成，一个亚种在其漫长的一生中也只能做到和几个亚种之间单独互通信息素而已。  
“你不来试试吗，黑？”迦尔纳突然问起另一个家伙，“要一直待在那吗？”  
“黑先生也在这里？”玛修有些惊讶，但一转头就看到了椅子后露出的两个长角，还有耷拉在椅子腿边的尾巴，“看来黑先生又陷入了冥想呢。”  
“他只是懒得搭理我们罢了。”迦尔纳似乎有点不悦。  
“唔嗯，刚才那番比试的结果真是怎么说呢……我很期待你们在二期活动中的表现哦，毕竟是风云角逐的对手，啊呀，说起来，阿周那在前不久拿下了最佳男武打配演奖哦，音乐人突然尝试了一回演艺人的路线，第一次出演居然就能获得这样的成绩……”玉藻的话还没说完，却被迦尔纳的一句话给尴尬地噎回去了。  
“那个野鸡奖吗？阿周那，你还能再有点出息吗？”  
“混蛋你说什么？！”  
“哎呀，那什么，”好在这时玛修拦在了中间，“其实也是可以理解的呀，阿周那先生，毕竟迦尔纳是专业的特技师，武打方面的特级奖项已经斩获不少了吧，除了屡屡拿下女武神奖的布伦希尔德小姐，在打星行列里，迦尔纳先生确实是数一数二的，但是！阿周那先生的音乐奖项也拿了不少呀，每一项都见证了您从新人做到现在踏实的每一步，我也是您的粉丝呢。”  
“唔……”当着乐迷的面，阿周那也收敛了一些，顺便在玛修递过来的夏威夷衫上签了名。  
“我会好好珍藏的！”  
“说起来，迦尔纳最近也获奖了，你还没注意到吧？”玉藻接过了话题，并给了玛修一个肯定的眼神，“是音乐类的。”  
“嗯，那难怪我没留意。”  
“就是那个啦，你不是参演了阿周那的新专辑MV嘛，新一期MV色系男主演奖的得主是你哦。”说到这，玉藻不由得小脸一红，“真是的，居然要身为太阳系亲友的我来告知你。”  
“噗嗤！”这回轮到阿周那忍俊不禁了，他甚至捂住了肚子上的腹肌，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！这是个什么滑稽的奖项，我怎么从来都没听说过？”  
“可能是因为你见识少吧。”黑却突然走过来，参与进了他们的话题，一字一句都吐字清晰地说道，“音乐的世界，有地上的和地下的，我们正是游走于地上与地下之间、界定不明的灰暗乐队，因此获得过的奖项有地上的，也有地下的。”  
“确实是呢！”玛修也突然激动了起来，“MV……色系男主演奖，是音乐届最有力的地下奖项之一，除了这一奖项之外，黑先生可是代表「破坏神乐队」拿下了其它全部的地下音乐奖项哦！”  
“就差这一个了，”黑一脸哀寂的样子（要弄死迦尔纳的样子），像一堵黑影立在了迦尔纳面前，“偏偏是你这男人比我先获得了这个奖位，就连阿周那，——为了演出效果经常性转成巨苇，也没能拿下色系女主演奖啊，啊啊！你这罪恶滔天的男人！”  
“哈？谁要得那种奖啊？”阿周那感到费解。  
黑却已经深陷于自心的疯狂，逼近了迦尔纳，两手捏住了他的两条手腕：“杀生院的野心（欲望）与愉悦也不过是吞没了一个地球而已，你这家伙，难道是打算吞掉整座太阳系吗？”  
“？这个奖项有这么厉害吗？”为了抵住他的逼近，迦尔纳自觉地用两腿夹住了他的腰胯。  
“呀，那个，玉藻感到有点上头呢。”她笑着拄起了阳伞，玛修也在一旁搀扶住了她。  
“不！我是在防微杜渐。”黑的鼻尖都快蹭上迦尔纳的鼻尖了。

四（下）

玛修再怎么迟钝也察觉到了橘势的不妙，况且，评论区的风向已经开始由剑拔弩张往另一端不可预估的方向上逆转而去了，于是她开始了总结：“嘛，通过这场底线挑战的试验，事态会发展成什么样子呢，让我们期待他们在泳装二期活动中的精彩表现吧～”  
说完，玛修就拖着看似眩晕实则看戏的玉藻速速离开了。  
“既然你这么想要这个奖，那我让给你也不是不可以，反正我也不需要这个什么MV色主奖。”迦尔纳说的都是他的真实想法，并且，任务当前，他也没有闲心去跟黑再大战一场，但这番话一出口，又适得其反了。  
“你……！”  
“算了吧黑，干嘛那么在乎一个可笑的地下奖呢？”阿周那劝住了他。  
黑松开了手，迦尔纳脱力般的倒在了床上，不过，黑在转身离开时，却用信息素叫上了阿周那，之后他单独在房间的另一角对阿周那传达了一个信息：“迦尔纳那家伙有点不对劲，他刚才往某个未知的领域迈了一步。”  
虽然并不明白他的意思，但阿周那在收到了暗示之后，又折回去观察起迦尔纳来，并试着和他搭话：“你是不是有什么事啊？”  
迦尔纳平躺在沙发床上，暂时没有回答，因为白色的刘海儿遮住了双眼，所以阿周那才没有注意到，其实此刻的他正瞪起了腥红的双眼，死盯着天花板。  
“没有……什么也没有。”回答完，他就闭上了眼，红视还没完全褪去，他不想被阿周那发现自己的异样。  
回想起来，他追随大老板有七八年了，身上的魔术刻印在日渐加深地侵蚀着他，证明大老板是越来越信任他了吧？如果意识稍有漏洞，恐怕他就会屈服于大老板，从而堕落为他的死徒和影子——实际上，自己已经算是大老板的影下之鬼了，能做的也只有在大老板盛情的引诱下拒绝吸血，抗拒刻印带给他的嗜血欲，他与名副其实的吸血鬼之间的差别也仅此而已。  
天草四郎是大老板最得意的养子，他被派去监督迦勒底的运营，临行前曾对迦尔纳说过，只要沉溺于大老板的影下，就无时无刻不是置身于地狱之中，可是迦尔纳发现，他所说的地狱景色，自己是看不到的，不知道为什么，他能感受到的只有这身缠绕着他的魔术刻印。  
逐渐的，只要他的心跳突然加速，刻印就会勾起他的嗜血欲，他的双目会出现红视，血液沿着血管奔涌，体温却骤然下降，脑中会只想着吸血，仿佛那才是本能。就在刚才，他的心律又突增起来，他只好轻缓地呼吸着，使自身慢慢平复。  
阿周那搞不清楚状况，带着满腹狐疑盯着他。  
“你的信息素太刺鼻了，别那么躁动，或者离我远点也行。”迦尔纳侧过身，抱起枕头捂住了脸。  
“什……么？！”阿周那的声音陡然一变。  
然后，迦尔纳感到背后一阵压力。  
“阿周那！你哥嫌弃我！”幼稚了一大截的声音从耳后传来，迦尔纳被对方抱住并疯狂蹭脸。  
多重人格障碍……迦尔纳放下了挡在脸上的抱枕，按照医生的嘱托，转过身来，给了他一个完整的眼神接触。  
阿周那并不知道，其实医生一直在和迦尔纳交流他的病情，但这是为了治疗，而且迦尔纳确实是能与他共同生活的亲属，所以这也无可厚非。  
按照医生的分析，和迦尔纳在梦境中观察到的，阿周那是因为在幼年时的一些经历，化生出了几种人格，现在出现的这个自称为翼月生，是个明知自己确实是成年人却非要故作幼龄儿童的扭曲人格，并且认为自己既是乖孩子又是坏孩子，把迦尔纳当成是阿周那和黑的哥哥，也就是“从来都不会辜负自己期待的邻家大哥哥”这种角色，而他最害怕的就是被邻家大哥哥讨厌和抛弃。  
“富生哥哥，”翼月生会直呼迦尔纳在乡野时的乳名，“这回怎么样？我的气味变好了吗？”  
“嗯。”迦尔纳点头，弥漫在呼吸中的信息素确实变柔和了，这是翼月生特有的味道，于是，他的眼神也变得柔和起来，要像看待小孩子一样注视着他，这是医生的嘱托。  
然而，没有一个小孩子是轻轻松松就能带起来的。  
“如果忍耐很辛苦的话，可以喝我的血哦，阿周那是个只顾着自己的笨蛋，你不要总看着他啦，看看我啊。”翼月生乖巧地坐在他身边，对他露出了纯真的笑容。  
喝……血……  
迦尔纳极力止住了想抖动牙齿的冲动，对他回以温和的微笑：“我并不辛苦。”  
“那就好。”翼月生直扑过去，跨在了他身上，像骑马一样挪腾起来，“但是，你为什么不看着我呢？反正阿周那也不愿意被你看到，那你就只看我一个人不好吗？”  
“嗯……我的视线，一直都没有离开过你啊。”迦尔纳才平复了心律，实在不能接受阿周那的重量在自己身上蹿动，于是抓住了他的腰，“你别动了，让我好好看看。”  
“不要看～”翼月生故意闹别扭，用双手捂住了脸，自己却偷偷从指缝间看着迦尔纳。  
“你捂着脸，是想和我玩捉迷藏吗？”迦尔纳用一副逗小孩的口吻说着，双手却顺着紫色的薄衣从他的腰间抚摸上去，隔着衣料按揉着他成熟的胸肌和Q弹的凸点，“那我藏好了，你要不要来抓我？不然就是我抓你了。”  
一听这话，翼月生就放下了双手，露出了略微泛红的脸，双手却坚定不移地掐住了他的脖子，激动又跃跃欲试地说：“抓到了，脱衣服。”  
“啊……”迦尔纳张开嘴，深呼吸了一声，开始解翼月生衣服背后的扣子。  
“不是脱我的！”＞﹏＜  
“不是吗？”迦尔纳侧过脸来，眼神依然不离开他。  
而在翼月生的注视下，他开始解自己的扣子了，今天他穿了件灰色的短袖衬衫，显得他的肤色如月辉一样。  
虽然他和医生都还没找到原因，但目前就他们的观察来看，得出的一个结论时是，翼月生之所以明知自己是成年人，且确实具备成年人的智识，却还要扮作小孩子，是因为他喜欢以低龄儿的身份来与“成熟的邻家大哥哥”一起做一些ero的事。  
为了追溯成因，迦尔纳倒是不介意顺水推舟。当他的扣子解到胸口中央时，他稍微用手指使了点力，那颗扣子就直接崩开了。这一幕看得翼月生胯下一震，但还没完，他的手继续下移，直到最后一颗扣子也被解开了，衬衫的前衣角还掖在裤子里，他稍微向外扯开了一些，露出了一部分下腹。  
看着翼月生一脸欣喜却又不敢进一步做下去的样子，迦尔纳伸手揉了揉他的后颈，顺势拽着他的头发把他拉到了自己面前，抬起嘴唇和他接吻，席卷着他的舌头，可以听到他的心脏砰砰乱撞。  
随后，翼月生就在他身上撒起欢来了，一边轻轻啮咬着他的身体，一边用水滑的舌头舔舐，一边吸吮着乳头中被信息素催发出的分泌物，一边用肉茎在他的身体里顶摩出火热的浪花。  
迦尔纳微张着嘴，保持着深长轻绵的喘息，心跳反而很平稳，嗜血欲似乎可以通过肉欲释放掉，只不过体温偏低，脸色依然是薄凉的白色，双眼流露着沉湎于情色的失焦，但并没有忘记注视着翼月生，溢出眼底的泪痕和细汗混为一迹。  
翼月生高潮了好几次，迦尔纳则一直在快活中沉浮，没有特别的喷射，却保持着由身心深处散发出来的快感，一直被贯穿在高潮处而没有跌落。  
最后，翼月生心满意足地趴在他的怀中，用头发蹭着他的胸脯，没过一会却呜咽起来了：“我又变成坏孩子了……”  
“为什么……这么说？”迦尔纳揉搓起他的卷发和肉肉的屁股蛋。  
“呜……因为……”翼月生抬起满是泪花和汗水的脸，有些害怕地看着他，“你一定会抛下我的！我这么麻烦……总想着和你融为一体……这种邪恶的事……你一定会讨厌我的！”  
“为什么想和我融为一体？”迦尔纳依旧轻声问他，也是因为倦怠而使不出气力了。  
“哎？这是因为……忍不住啊，你的身体，和妈妈的身体很像，味道也……”  
“谎言。”迦尔纳既清和，却有毫不犹豫地揭穿了他的话。  
“不要说出来啊……我知道的，你又要抛下我了……”翼月生突然坐起身，全身的重量死死地压在他身上，并按住了他的双臂，眼神中透露着疯狂的暗焰，“不要抛下我啊，大哥哥？是因为我是坏孩子吗？我是坏孩子吗？”  
“……”迦尔纳观察着他，终于体察到了一丝端倪，于是告诉他，“你是坏孩子。”  
“哎？”翼月生突然狂笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我是，那又怎样？你逃不过我的，我会把你永远困在我的牢笼里，封在我的镜面里的，大哥哥。”  
“但是，就算你是坏孩子，”迦尔纳恢复了他往常冷漠的神态，眼神中没有了任何宠溺，言语中却尽是真实，“我为什么要抛下你？我也不会厌恶你的，堕入了孤独虚空中的人，因为我并不是什么别的大哥哥，我只是你的兄长，和对手，以及……朋友。”  
“……”翼月生望着他，手中早已失去了力气，背后突然被拍了一下，他这才回过神来，“黑？”  
“你终于不把我当成阿周那了，适可而止吧，不对，是到此为止吧，翼月生，因为你就是阿周那。”黑拍了拍他的肩背。  
“啊……是啊，”翼月生跪倒下去，趴在了迦尔纳的怀中，眼泪落在了他的颈窝上，滑了下去，“这样我就放心了，翼月生的谎言被打破了呀。”  
最后他露出了微笑，就昏过去了。  
黑把他翻到了一边，因为就算是沉浸于自我世界中的他，现在也看得出迦尔纳的疲惫，虽然迦尔纳自己都感觉不到，只是一个劲儿地揉着眉心。  
“你完全不必这么迁就他，无论他变成什么样，他都是阿周那。”黑站在一旁，缓缓地说道，有些无奈地看着地面上的影子。  
“不，我是忍不住想披露他的真实，因为我已经看到了，就无法纵容他再这样自欺欺人了。”  
“那你也一定知道，我是什么了吧？”  
“嗯，一开始就看出来了，肯定不是什么阿周那的孪生兄弟吧。”  
“好吧，随你便。”黑转身走开，没走两步又折回来了，天快亮了，他关上灯，拉起窗帘，“还是欠了你一个人情，真麻烦。”  
把光溜溜的阿周那晾在一边，甚至因为觉得他占位置，还踢了他一jio，然后，黑拉起一张松软的被子，把迦尔纳和他自己一并盖住，就这样一只手撑着脑袋，歪着脖子看着他。  
看得迦尔纳不明所以，思考了半天，坦言：“其实我不想再做了。”  
“没人要跟你做，你需要的是休息，和……信息素的……安抚。”黑竟然没有别过脸去，虽然脸上点不好意思，却依然看着他说完了这句话。  
“哦。”迦尔纳很认真地接受了他的建议，就闭起了眼。  
之后，被冻得迷迷糊糊的阿周那，下意识地钻进了被子里，就躺在迦尔纳的身后。  
等天空再次黑下来时，三人醒来三脸懵地看着睡成了奥利奥团子的自己，又互相嫌弃地拽着枕头被子撕扯起来了。


End file.
